Ressemblance opposée
by DarkMichaelis
Summary: La mort du père de la cousine à Ciel, lui fait reprendre contacte avec cette dernière, cependant les raisons ne sont pas la nostalgie du jeune comte. Le diable de majordome a alors pour ordre d'enquêter sur la lady, sous les ordres du comte, qui est soupçonner par ce dernier d'être la raison de la mort de son défunt père. Pourquoi leurs ressemblance les opposent tant ?


_Me revoilà ! \0/ Non non je ne me suis pas faite enlevée par des martiens entre temps... ^^' juste fait d'année : période d'examens... -.-' ENFIN BREF voilà une nouvelle fic qui sera, je pense, plus longue que les autres. Ou peut-être pas x). Ce premier chapitre est plutôt court, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même :). Comme d'habitude hésitez surtout pas à laisser vos avis, négatif ou positif ^^. le chapitre qui suivra ne sera pas publié avant un moment je pense /: (ah oui désolé d'avance pour les fautes...)_

_Bonne lecture ! :D_

La journée était pluvieuse, à l'image de ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur d'une église au centre de Londre. Le comte Phantomhive était vêtu de manière élégante et sombre. Son majordome attendait à l'entrée de l'église. Undertaker faisait de même, il estimait avoir déjà assez joué son rôle dans la vie du décédé, sa dernière demeure était magnifique. Le décédé était un des plus grand associé de la compagnie Phantom et ce depuis bien une trentaine d'année, ceci justifiait la présence du comte Phantomhive, gérant de cette compagnie.

Chacun passait devant le cercueil, faisant le signe de croix et s'asseyant de nouveau à sa place initiale, Ciel trouvait ce manège plus que déplorable mais il fallait jouer le jeu alors il fit de même, se retrouva devant le cercueil, fit le signe de croix, il tourna la tête et regarda la famille du défunt. Il y avait sa femme et sa fille, la veuve pleurait toute les larmes de son corps tandis que sa fille souriait jaune. Ciel tiqua, son père était mort mais elle souriait ? Il ne put s'attarder sur le visage de cette dernière, ne voulant pas bloquer l'accès au cercueil, il retourna donc s'assoir. Attendant que tout cela se finisse, le plus vite possible. Il observait les réactions des personne qui l'entouraient, tous avait le visage fermé, le silence régnait, parfois brisé par des sanglots. Jusqu'à ce que le temps des discours arriva avec le tour de Ciel.

Il s'avança vers l'estrade, d'une marche humble, regarda autour de lui et entama son discours.

« En ce triste jour Dieu à ramener à lui un être qui était fidèle, ne se souciant pas de ce que ses proche pouvant en penser. Il était pour moi un fervent associé et pour vous bien plus. Je n'aurai alors pas la prétention de pouvoir dire plus que je ne sais sur lui, il était honnête, droit et surtout fidèle. Que son âme repose en paix…»

Le comte descendit alors de l'estrade, regarda au passage la fille du défunt, son sourire c'était effacé mais pourtant aucune trace de tristesse sur son visage. Ciel n'avait pas ralentit sa démarche malgré son regard appuyé sur la jeune fille. Il sorti de l'église et monta dans un fiacre, suivi de son majordome, pas un mot jusqu'à ce que les porte du fiacre se ferment.

« La compagnie a perdu un trop grand associé Sebastian, nous devons trouver l'origine de sa mort. Je crois que c'est une attaque en ma personne qui a pour but de faire couler la compagnie par jalousie, ou peut-être même les assassins de mes parents qui se manifestent enfin. Renseigne toi c'est un ordre, n'oublie aucune thèse, pas même celle de sa propre fille. »

« Sa fille Monsieur, pour quelle raison ? »

« As-tu remarqué son sourire tout à l'heure ? »

« Non elle était de dos Monsieur. »

« Etrange que quelqu'un ai le sourire le jour de l'enterrement de son père… Je veux tous les détails. Que ce soit sa fille ou pas, ne l'écartons pas. »

« Yes my lord. »

Ils rentrèrent au manoir quelques minutes après n'échangeant pas de mots en plus. Le comte s'était perdu dans ses réflexions et son majordome l'observait. Sebastian ouvrit la porte du manoir à son maître et s'empressa de se diriger en cuisine après avoir dicté à Ciel le reste du programme de la journée. Il accourra en cuisine pour vérifier si cette dernière était encore en vie et que le cuisinier, si on peut l'appeler ainsi, n'est pas testé un nouveau lance flamme. A son grand étonnement lorsqu'il entra la cuisine était telle qu'il l'avait laissée. Bard était assis avec les deux autres compères autour d'une table. Personnes ne disaient rien, Sebastian les regardait éberlué que les domestique se tournent les pousse ainsi.

« Que faite vous là, vous n'avez donc pas de travail vous autres ?! »

« Seba… Nous… enfin… Pauvre bocchan… et Mademoiselle Mathilde » Tenta de dire MayLin.

« Bouhouhouuuuuuu ! » confirma Finnian.

« Ouais une bien triste perte pour notre maître et mademoiselle Mathilde. » finit Bard.

« Mathilde vous dites ? Qui est-ce ? » demanda Sebastian

« La fille de feu Decurtisse… » répondit Bard.

« Y a-t-il un lien entre elle et Bocchan ? »

Sebastian savait qu'en posant cette question il connaitrait un peu plus du passé de son maître et cela lui permettrait de connaître un peu plus cette Mathilde, il ne laissera aucun détails lui échapper, comme lui avait ordonné le comte.

« Bocchan et mademoiselle Decurtisse jouait ensemble lorsque Monsieur Phantomhive et Decurtisse parlait affaire ensemble. » s'hasarda MayLin.

« Bien, retournez à vos tâches sans plus attendre ! »

Les domestique partirent rapidement de la cuisine, tandis que Sebastian se mis au fourneau tout en se disant.

« Bocchan veut que j'enquête sans même omettre ce genre de détails, se ne doit pas être un hasard… ».


End file.
